The Search is OnXAnother journeyXMystery within
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: After the battle on cruise, Gon,Killua,Kurapika and Leorio decided to take a vacation.Then, an odd situation alerted them.Then, a stranger appeared before them giving them a warning.Would they believe the warning or it will only break their friendship?
1. The Missing Persons

_This is the continuation for the 'Battle on Cruise X Remains of the Past X Unchained Heart'. So if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it now so that you may understand some scenes at the story. Let's proceed to the story, shall we?_

"It's nice to have a break after a long fight." Leorio yawned. He puts down the newspaper he is reading. He finished reading every part of it. He was wearing a yellow green, sleeveless shirt and cream shorts. He fixes his black, round glasses and took a sip in his glass of juice. _Sluurrp._ "Eh? I thought I still had about this much. Where did it go?"

"Probably it got evaporated since it took you so long to drink it up." Killua teased. He was wearing a purple cap partnered with his white and purple shirt. He placed his right hand in his white shorts while he removed his sunglasses with his other hand. "Mmm... it tastes good..."

"Did you say something, Killua?" Leorio asked as he was about to stand up.

"Easy there, Leorio." Kurapika reminded. "I thought you don't want your body to be reached by sun rays." He closed his pocketbook and turned to Leorio. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and shorts.

"What's the fun in that?" Gon grinned. "Come on, Leorio. Let's swim!" He took off his green sleeveless shirt and ran away from the cottage. Killua followed him behind and then, he stopped and turned around. "How about you, Kurapika?

"Maybe later on," Kurapika waved at Killua.

"Okay," he replied. "Hey, old man! Don't you want to swim? Or do you just want to watch all the girls wearing their swimwear past thru?"

"Grr – What did you say? You little – come back here!" Leorio exclaimed as he threw the newspaper aside and ran after him. The sun shines over them as they ran beside the shore. They were having a vacation at a nearby resort. It was Kurapika's treat since he wants to forget what happened while they were on board the cruise. Although he was done hunting the members of the Phantom Brigade, there is still a part of him that seems missing: he can't bring his tribe back. But with Gon, Killua and Leorio around, his life seems to be complete.

"HEY!" Gon yelled, "ARE YOU GOING TO SWIM OR NOT?"

"Of course I am!" Killua made an evil grin and faced Leorio. "I mean – we are!"

"Oh no, you don't! You may have brought me out of the cottage but you're not going to make me go there! If I stay too long I'll –" Leorio was moving away from Killua.

"You'll what? You're already dark. Why are you so afraid to have fun under the sun? Hmm?" Killua asked. Leorio did not say anything. He was planning for his escape. Killua vanished from Leorio's sight. When he turned around, Killua was already in front of him. "Going somewhere?" Killua pushed him into the water and dived in.

"Hah! I know we'd get you to go here!" Gon exclaimed.

"Darn you two!" Leorio laughed as he poked Gon. He was about to poke Killua when he noticed he was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for me? I'm right here." Killua waved.

"That was fast!" Gon said, touching the part where Leorio poked him.

"Come here!" Leorio exclaimed. He was about to swim at Killua's direction when he bumped into a pretty girl. They both fell into the water. Leorio stood up as if nothing happened. He gave his hand to the long, brown haired girl. She reached for his hand and stood up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I'm going." Leorio apologized, who has his eyes fixed on the girl's chest. The girl noticed this and said in reply, "Yes, I can see that you weren't looking at all because you were looking at something else." She slapped him hard on the face and yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" With the girl's slap, Gon and Killua watch Leorio fly up the sky.

"Be sure to keep in touch!" Gon waved.

"I'll sure miss that old man." Killua laughed.

"What was that?" a familiar voice came from behind. Gon and Killua looked at their backs and saw Leorio panting.

"Er – We were just kidding –" Gon explained, who was half-laughing.

"Gon, there's no need to explain." Killua said, grabbing Gon's arms. "RUN!!!" Leorio chased them until they reach the cottage. Gon and Killua kept yelling while Leorio got tired of chasing. It was already night when Leorio felt like giving up. "Keep it down, you guys." Kurapika told Gon and Killua, who keep teasing Leorio because he already gave up. Kurapika raised the volume of the television. He was watching a horror movie when his phone suddenly rang. "Hello? Oh, it's you. It's been a long time. How are you doing?" He lessened the volume of the television and went out of the cottage to hear better. Leorio sat on the sofa; he changed the channel Kurapika was watching. "I see." Kurapika said, "No, I haven't. What is it?" He hurriedly went inside and grabbed the remote control from Leorio. Gon and Killua came out of nowhere which made Leorio jump. The three of them were laughing so hard when Kurapika changed the channel. There was a newsflash on HTC 12. A middle-aged woman was reporting live at the studio. Kurapika raised the volume once again and continued, "What is it that you want me to see? Oh, okay then. Call you later. Bye." He hang up and watched the news along with the three.

"Who was that?" Leorio asked.

"It's Lina." Kurapika said, with his eyes fixed on the television. "She told me that we have to watch the news. She's saying something about recruitment of hunters."

"I see... Did she say anything else?" Leorio seemed interested to hear about it rather than the news.

"Shh... Listen..." Gon said.

"It has been 2 weeks since twenty seven people were reported missing. Before, there were only ten missing but then, the family members start to look for their loved ones and they end up missing too. This odd event is still being investigated by our police force." The reporter said, "H.U.N.T. is an organization that recruits hunters to find the missing people. We call all hunters to cooperate with the said organization. There is a prize waiting for all hunters who are willing to help out. For more information, please call the numbers or check the website that you can see on your television screen. This is Yukiko-san, reporting on HTC 12."

"Well? Are we going to join?" Leorio asked as he noticed Killua taking down the contact numbers and the website.

"It depends on the prize." Killua grinned.

"Did Lina say she's going to join?" Gon asked.

"No. Actually, she's still deciding whether she should join or not." Kurapika replied.

"I see." Gon said, "So, Killua are we going to join?"

"We'll find our answer here." Killua said as he opened his laptop. He typed ' on the address bar and clicked 'Go'. Then, a black page with red borders appeared. There were five hyperlinks to choose from and they are the following: HOME, REGISTER, PRIZES, ABOUT US, CONTACT US

Below the five hyperlinks was the name of the organization and its definition written in red ink. On the left corner of the webpage, there were articles about the missing people. Below their pictures, their names were listed down as well as the date they went missing. Killua clicked the hyperlink PRIZES. The webpage was about to be opened when the electricity went off.

"What now?" Killua said abruptly.

"I'll check the main switch at the back door." Gon said.

"I'll check the other cottages." Kurapika said as he went outside. He looked at the other cottages and noticed that they have electricity. He had a bad feeling and went back inside to make sure his friends were alright. To his relief, Leorio and Killua were just arguing. "The other cottages seem fine to me." Kurapika raised his voice so that they could hear him. Leorio and Killua stopped arguing and looked at him.

"Kurapika, do you think we have to pay for this damage?" Leorio asked.

"I told you! This kind of situation is answered by the owner of the result!" Killua exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. I'll complain what happened to the owner." Kurapika said as he took out his phone and dialed the owner's number. Killua and Leorio grew silent. Gon did not give any sign that he was fixing the main switch. Kurapika was waiting for the owner to answer the phone.

_That's it for now. lol. Please leave your review before you leave this page. Thank you. By the way, this is dedicated to Eige-chan. Thanks once again!_


	2. A Strange Warning

Silence filled the air. Killua and Leorio were waiting for Gon to restore the electricity but it seems that he was not successful. Killua stood up from his seat and walked towards the back door, leaving Leorio behind. Kurapika slowly went out of the cottage since the owner had answered his call. Leorio took out a box of cigarette and took one piece. He started to smoke to keep himself busy.

Meanwhile, Killua was near the main switch when he stumbled on the ground. "Ouch! What was that?!" Killua used Gyou to see what made him stumble. The aura seems familiar. His voice croaked as he spoke, "G – Gon?" He came closer to him and then, he shook him. Gon did not respond. _Darn it! Kurapika and Leorio may be in danger! _He carried Gon at his back and opened the main switch. He noticed that all the wires have been cut out. Killua scampered to where Leorio was sitting. To his relief, he was safe and sound.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Leorio stood up, looking alarmed.

"Shh..." Killua whispered, "Where's Kurapika?"

"He's outside." Leorio whispered back.

Killua laid Gon down the sofa and stood up, looking around the room. "Someone else is in here." Leorio looked at Gon and felt his pulse. He was only unconscious.

"Take care of Gon."

"_Matte,_ Killua –"

_Wait, Killua –_

Killua vanished from Leorio's sight. He was about to get out of the door when it slammed right in front of him. Someone was standing in front of it.

"Yes, thank you." Kurapika said as he hangs up. "Finally, we just have to wait for someone to come down here and escort us to another cottage." He went inside the cottage and saw someone standing at the midst of the room.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Killua asked angrily.

Finally, the voice spoke, "_I just came here to give you a warning._" It was a voice of a boy. With his height, he is probably the same age as Kurapika. They can only see his silhouette.

"Well, you don't have to attack our friend if you are just going to warn us." Killua said.

"_Your friend was the first one to make a move when he sensed me watching behind him. I wanted to speak to him but –_" the voice stopped.

"He must've figured out you were behind this." Kurapika continued for him. "What is it that you will warn us about?" All of the sudden, the boy vanished from thin air. Kurapika noticed a small compact on the ground; it was only a hologram. The real one could be lurking anywhere. Then, something smashed thru the window and then, it directly hits Killua's laptop. Killua picked up an empty silver card and placed it in his pocket.

Then, there was a knock at the door. The three of them got serious. Kurapika opened the door and gets his chains ready; however, it was only a servant. "Uhm... Please pack up your things and follow me. We'll fix that as soon as we can. For now, you must stay to another cottage." The lady said. She had a short, black, curly hair and fair color of skin. She was wearing the resort's uniform: a sleeveless shirt with flowery design for the top and long, plain white skirt for the bottom. She waited for them to pack up. Killua kept complaining about his laptop as he puts his clothes in his bag. "Sir, we have computers in other cottages but it's expensive." The lady suggested. Killua shook his head and lied, "No – I don't think we could afford that one." He sighed as he packs Gon's clothes. Kurapika noticed the lady frown as Killua gave his answer. When she felt that Kurapika was watching her, she gave him a fake smile. Kurapika went back in packing his things. When they were finished packing their things, they followed the lady.

Killua rode on his skateboard as he carried Gon at his back. Leorio carried all their bags except for Kurapika.

Kurapika took another look at the cottage before he follows the others. The silhouette was standing at the rooftop, watching them. Kurapika looked at him mysteriously. He was wondering why he was warning them. What is it about?

"Hey, Kurapika! Are you coming or not?" Leorio asked. Kurapika turned his back and followed his friends behind. Then, he heard a murmur behind him say, "_Take care of yourselves if you don't want to end up like the others._" He looked back and saw no one. The silhouette at the rooftop vanished.

On their way to their cottage, Gon wakes up. Killua puts him down and asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Gon replied as he held his head; it was aching. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything later, when we're alone." Killua whispered and stared at the servant beside them.

"As they have reached the cottage, the servant lady gave the keys to Kurapika and left them as quickly as she can. When they were finally alone in the cottage, Killua spoke, "That lady seems pretty naughty, isn't she?"

"She's just doing her job." Leorio said.

"Yeah, right. And when did eavesdropping became a servant's job?" Killua retorted.

"What do you mean, Killua?" Gon asked.

"I knew that she was listening thru the door when we were talking with the stranger." Killua explained. "That's why he used a hologram because he must've sensed someone else was listening."

"Oh, yeah. Who's the intruder? Did you catch whoever that is?" Gon asked.

"No." Leorio said truthfully. "He only came here to warn us about something."

Killua and Leorio explained everything that happened while Gon was unconscious. While the three boys were busy talking about the stranger, Kurapika was thinking about what the stranger told him. _I can't see him clearly at the rooftop and his voice does not sound familiar at all. _he thought. _What does he mean by 'the others'?_

Gon, Killua and Leorio's conversation led to the empty silver card that Killua found on his laptop. "Kurapika, what do you think? The card seems empty. But then, why would he throw this as he left? I mean, he did not really tell us what his warning is all about." Killua said.

"Hey, Kurapika, what's got into you?" Gon asked.

"What? Oh, nothing." Kurapika lied, "Er – what were you guys saying?"

"This card – Look!" KIllua showed him the empty silver card. "I tried to use Gyou but nothing happened." Kurapika observed it. He noticed that there were 4 holes at each angle. He bit his left pointing finger and blood came out. He touched the each of the 4 holes and words started to appear. Gon, Killua and Leorio peered at the card. It is written:

**tHink before yoU act. what you see is Not what iT always seems.**

"Look at the way the letters was written." Kurapika pointed out.

"H – U – N – T" Gon read, "HUNT!"

"What does that mean? Is that his warning? I don't get it." Leorio said. Suddenly, everything that happened that day appeared in Kurapika's mind: the news, the missing people, the recruitment and then, the stranger's appearance with a warning. It is not coincidental. It all has a connection.

_Well, I know chapter 1 is a bit of a laugh. But as the story goes on, it gets more and more serious. Hope you continue reading this fic! xp_


	3. Two Different Paths

"I think I understand the stranger's warning." Kurapika said as he looked at their faces. The three exchanged different looks and then, they looked back at him.

"What is it, then?"

"Go on, tell us."

"When we watched the news, we were planning to join the H.U.N.T. organization, right?" Kurapika said, "Then, when Killua was checking the website, the electricity went off and the stranger suddenly appeared."

"Yes, yes. We know that already. What's your point?" Leorio said abruptly. Gon and Killua gave him a dirty look. "What? What did I do?"

Killua whispered something to Gon and Gon nodded. Kurapika cleared his throat and continued, "The boy was referring to the H.U.N.T. organization. It is written in the silver card: 'Think before you act.' which means we must first thin whether we should join this organization or not. 'What you see is not what it always seems' maybe referring to H.U.N.T. organization or to the odd situation that has been happening. When we're heading to our new cottage, the boy gave a short message for us: "Take care of yourselves if you don't want to end up like the others."

"Who are the _others_?" Gon asked.

"I really don't know." Kurapika said truthfully, "I think he was referring to the missing people."

"Humph! It sounds like a threat to me." Killua said, "Even if he did give us a warning, I still don't see why he has to hide his identity. I mean, he may be pretending to be a good person but actually, he's the bad one."

"Well, there's nothing wrong if we believe him, right?" Leorio said. Killua shrugged. Gon and Killua nodded.

A week passed by and neither of them talked about the odd situation and the organization. They are staying in a hotel at the moment. Leorio was lying at the sofa, listening to his ipod. Gon and Killua were sitting on the ground, playing chess. Kurapika was standing near the window, observing all the people passing by.

"Hey, Leorio, don't you have any work?" Killua asked as he moved his knight. Leorio did not seem to hear him; his eyes were closed and his feet were tapping on the ground with the beat of the music. Gon was thinking of what to do next when Killua took an unused piece and threw it at Leorio. "Who did that?!" Leorio exclaimed as he touched the part where the chess piece had hit him. Killua crossed his arms. "You weren't listening to me!"

"Hey, Killua, it's your turn." Gon said.

"Are you blind? Can't you see I'm listening to music?" Leorio said angrily.

"No, I'm not. I can see clearly, thank you very much." Killua teased as he looked down at the game. His knight was gone, so he took the Queen and moved it forward.

"What are you going to ask?" Leorio said.

"Well, I was wondering why –" Killua stopped.

"Checkmate." Gon grinned.

"What? How did that happen?" Killua exclaimed.

"Well, you moved the Queen out of the way, so, there! I won." Gon said.

"Killua, I'm waiting." Leorio said irritably, but Killua was busy arguing with Gon. So, he went back to listening to his music.

"I give up! Let's do something else." Killua said.

"Eh? But I just won! Let's play some more." Gon protested. "Why do we always do something else when I win? But every time _you_ win, we keep playing that game until we get tired." Killua pretended he did not hear what Gon was saying. He turned the television on. Pictures of familiar faces were on the screen. Killua dropped the remote control. Gon took it and increased the volume.

"The faces you see on the screen were the hunters that went missing after a week of searching for the other missing people." the reporter spoke.

"Th – that's Kaoru!" Killua exclaimed. Kurapika moved away from the window and stood behind the sofa where Leorio was lying. Leorio removed his ipod and watched as well. Kurapika's eyes widened as he saw a familiar face on the screen. "Ne – Neon?!" Kurapika murmured.

"What? Do you know someone that went missing too?" Killua asked. Kurapika did not respond. He was looking downwards. Killua closed the television and grabbed Kurapika's arms. They ran out of the room and Gon and Leorio followed them behind. They went to the nearest computer shop. Killua quickly choose a computer and checked the H.U.N.T. website. Kurapika held his shoulders and said, "I thought that we've agreed not to talk about this anymore."

"But we both knew someone that went missing!" Killua exclaimed.

"We can find them ourselves. We don't need to join _that _organization just to find them." Kurapika said calmly.

"Why not?" Killua retorted. "Is it because of that warning? And when did you start to believe someone you did not know?"

"Killua, I just had a bad feeling about this –" Kurapika stopped, Killua was not listening. The H.U.N.T. website is already in front of him. He clicked on the articles about the missing people and read. Suddenly, Leorio's phone rang. "Yes? Oh, okay. I'll be on my way. Yes. Thank you. Bye." Leorio hangs up and turned to the three. "I'm sorry guys, but I have an appointment. See you guys later." Leorio said as he left.

"Don't count on it." Killua said as he read what appeared on the site. Leorio did not seem to hear him. He was in a hurry. Kurapika left as soon as Leorio was nowhere insight. Gon followed him behind. "Kurapika, please don't do this."

"It's okay, Gon. Killua can decide for himself. Just remember to watch each other's back." Kurapika said without even looking at Gon's eyes.

"But Kurapika, what were you going to tell us? You said you had a bad feeling about –" Gon stopped, Kurapika was waving goodbye. He headed back to the hotel to pick up his things. When Kurapika reached their room, he felt someone else was inside it. He pretended he did not sense anything and proceeded in getting his things. After packing all his things, he said, "Aren't you getting tired lurking over there?" Suddenly, the curtains moved, someone came out of it. A boy with black sunglasses and cap appeared. He was wearing a white trench coat and brown pants. "Well, I thought that you wouldn't notice me." The voice said, "Anyway, you did the right thing but you should've convinced your friends to –"

"Are you spying on us?" Kurapika said angrily, "Actually, I don't really believe to what you've warned us about." He pointed his finger at the intruder. His eyes were turning red. "I've just had a funny feeling about that organization and the odd situation that has been happening. And I'm going to find out what it is!" The intruder could not move; he felt something was binding him.

_Whew. I thought I couldn't think of anything that would end this chapter. Anyway, what do you think of the first 3 chapters? Please leave any comments or suggestions or even your violent reactions. (I know there could be a lot of criticisms or praises, so don't hide it in your mind. Just tell me if I'm improving on something or if I lack something. That way, I could be a better writer, ne?) It will take awhile before I update again, although it's already complete. Few readers read my fic, so I don't think I need to hurry up in posting the next chapter. lol. XP anyway, thanks for the reviews (that is, if you leave one) and support. _


	4. The HUNT organization

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Kurapika said as he pulled his chains and left the room. The stranger followed behind without knowing what was binding him. He followed Kurapika without asking any questions. For him, it is wise to keep his mouth shut and wait for Kurapika to do the talking. He knew he will be interrogated. Kurapika came to a halt when they have reached a coffee shop and at the same time a library.

"Sit." Kurapika said as he slowly took back his chains away. The stranger felt free to move again. But then, he didn't dare to run away. He had some explaining to do, so he sat opposite to Kurapika. He took off his black cap and sunglasses. Kurapika seemed astonished to the boy's appearance. He has light brown hair, dark skin and blind eyes.

"Surprised?" the boy asked as if he could see Kurapika's reaction.

"Uhm... Not really..." Kurapika lied.

"That's okay. You don't need to lie to me. I can tell what kind of expression or feeling you are having right now, so there's no need to hide it." the boy explained.

Kurapika did not respond. The boy continued, "You know, I could not believe that a calm face like yours could turn so cold when angered."

Kurapika looked up. He was amazed with the boy's abilities. "Before anything else, can you at least tell me your name?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Haji." He said as he gave his hand to Kurapika. "And you are - ?"

"Kurapika..." he said, taking Haji's hand. Before Kurapika could ask him questions, Haji volunteered to tell him about his experiences, the reasons he warned them, the reason he became blind and everything he knows about the H.U.N.T. organization.

Gon and Killua were silent after Kurapika left. Gon was looking at Killua with great puzzlement. Killua was busy reading the articles. Beside Kaoru's picture is a young man that has the same eyes like hers. As he read the name below, he was astounded to find out it was Kaoru's older brother. He was lost after a few days Kaoru went missing.

"Um... Killua... We don't need to do this. You know, we don't need to fight over this kind of things. I mean, Kurapika is only thinking of –" Gon stopped.

"Do we need to talk about this? If he wants to believe to that stupid warning, I don't care!" Killua said as he turned to Gon. "We're going to register and help out the other hunters."

"But don't you think he has a point? Why do we have to join the organization if we can find them ourselves?" Gon asked.

"Well, first thing is, we don't know where to start looking. Second, with the organization's help as well as the other hunters, we can find them faster." Killua explained. His eyes glanced to a lady who keeps looking at their direction. She was pretending to read a newspaper. What she did not notice was it was turned upside down. Killua turned back to the computer and clicked **BACK**. After a few seconds, the homepage appeared. Then, he clicked on **REGISTER**. A new window appeared. Three bars were in the middle of the webpage. One is for the hunter's name, the other is for the hunter's license number and the last one is for the person's name that the hunter is looking for. Killua typed his name and then, his license number and lastly, Kaoru's name. Below the bars were the rules and regulations of the organization. Gon sat beside him and read all the rules and regulations. It took them 7 minutes to finish reading everything. Gon scratched his eyes and said, "Click register and then, it's my turn."

"So, you're finally on my side." Killua laughed.

"Don't be silly, I'm on my own side. I don't take sides, it'll be unfair." Gon added, "Besides, I don't want you to go to that organization alone."

"Alright, alright," Killua clicked **REGISTER** and waited for a confirmation message. A few minutes and Killua's profile appeared on the page. The confirmation message was above Killua's profile. Then, it was Gon's turn to register. It took them an hour before they were able to finish their registration. As soon as they were finished, the lady that was reading the newspaper left. Killua stretched his arms. Gon glanced at the place where the lady left.

"Is she gone?" Killua asked.

"Yep." Gon said.

"She was really obvious, spying on us like that." Killua laughed, "Did she notice that she was reading the newspaper upside down?"

"Heh! If she wants to know whether we'd get registered or not, she should've sat next to us and pretended that she was doing something else on the net." Gon joked.

"And that would be _really_ obvious." they said in unison and then, they both laughed. They both showed their hunter's license to the old man at the counter before they left and then, they went back at the hotel.

The lady who had been spying on them made a call. "The two were able to register but the other two failed to do so because of a stranger's warning." She paused. "Yes, don't worry. I'm sure there are only a few left. I will make sure the others will. Yes, I understand, sir." She hangs up and fixes her short, black, curly hair. She puts up her sunglasses and she left as soon as she was done with the call.

"So, are you telling me that the H.U.N.T. organization is – " Kurapika stopped as he puts down the cup of coffee. He wiped his mouth and looked at Haji. "It is their real name, except that it is not an acronym. It is the word 'HUNT', meaning their intention is not to help but to hunt every living hunter." Haji said, "They set up something just like what's happening now in order to recruit hunters and then, they take them down."

"You were lucky you were able to survive." Kurapika said.

Haji took a sip on his coffee before speaking. "You bet I am! I thought I was going to die." He said dramatically. Then, he lowered his voice continued, "But there are other hunters like me who were able to survive."

"Then, we should contact them so that – " Kurapika stopped.

Haji was shaking his head. "Very few of them are alive up until now. The organization is hunting us down, one by one. I was able to change my name and appearance to hide from them."

"I see. Do you know why this organization is doing it? Finishing all hunters?" Kurapika asked desperately and then, he drank the rest of his coffee. He waited for Haji to answer but he only shook his head. After awhile, he murmured, "I'm still looking for answers. I did all I could to prevent the other hunters from joining the organization. I was able to convince a few but the rest ignored my warning just like your friends." Kurapika did not respond. He slowly stood up and went to the Periodicals section. Then, he returned with a newspaper in his hands.

"What do you got there?" Haji asked before sipping in his coffee.

"It is a newspaper where the list of the missing people could be found." Kurapika said as he sat down. "We need this." Haji nodded. Kurapika looked at the list of the missing people and the date they went missing. He looked at Neon's name and the date below her picture: September 17, 2006. It is a week after the recruitment of hunters. _But why would she volunteering to help? Does she know someone that went missing as well? And when she decided to help that person, she ended up missing too?_ Kurapika thought. Haji felt that Kurapika's aura was changing but he did not dare to aske what's the reason behind it. He thinks it's better if Kurapika volunteers to tell him whatever is bothering him.

After he had finished reading the articles regarding the situation, Haji decided to start a conversation. "Well? Are you going to find the person you knew?"

Kurapika folded the newspaper and turned to him. "Yes, I do. But I don't know where to start looking."

"We'll start with their headquarters." Haji grinned.

"What do you mean 'we'? I was just asking for – " Kurapika stopped.

"If you're going to rescue your friends, you might as well bring an army to help you out." Haji said.

"So, are you telling me that we're going to recruit hunters too?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes," Haji said. "We'll get as many as we can." He stood up and went out of the library. Kurapika followed behind. Haji puts his cap on his head and turned to Kurapika, "We'll start recruiting, now."

"Hey, Killua, is this the right way?" Gon asked as they both passed by several empty warehouses with huge numbers.

"Of course, it is!" Killua grinned as he rode on his skateboard. They are headed to an empty warehouse, where the H.U.N.T. organization will meet the newly recruited hunters. Killua came to a halt as he saw the number 69. "This is it." Killua mumbled. Gon gulped as they both entered the warehouse. He was feeling uneasy without knowing why. Inside the warehouse, it was pitch black. They can only see silhouettes of other hunters. Then, someone came running towards Gon's direction. Gon wasn't ready enough. The shadow jumped at him that he fell on the ground. "Hey, geroffme!" Gon yelled, pushing whoever it is.

"Oh, Gon! I can't believe I'd see you here!" A voice exclaimed, embracing Gon so tight that he could not breathe. He felt that the voice and the fragrance was quite familiar, he held the girl's arms and asked, "Excuse me, but do I know you?"

"Eh? You don't recognize me?" the voice said, "Maybe this will help." She took a lighter from her pocket and lit it up. A girl with long, red hair and light pink eyes surprised him. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with cherry blossoms at the sides. There were two swords at her back. She stood up and gave her hand to Gon. He reached for it and stood up. He was grinning as he looked at her face. He fixed his green shirt and shorts and said, "It's been a long time, Reika."

"Oi," Killua greeted as he puts down his hood. He was wearing a purple jacket with dandelion shirt inside and a blue shorts for his bottom.

"Hi, Killua!" Reika grinned as she pats his head just like a cat.

"What are you doing here?" Gon asked as a lot of eyes were watching them. Reika lowered her voice and shuts the lighter she holds. She puts her arms around Killua and Gon so that they are the only ones who could hear her. "My grandfather went missing. It was really odd because he's too old. Why would someone get interested in him? Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Didn't you read the newspaper or watched the news? Kaoru's missing." Killua said. Reika thinks deeply; it seems she could not remember the name. "Kaoru Miyuki, the girl who belongs to Shiro Hokage team. The one whom I fought with, remember?"

Reika snapped her fingers and said, "Oh, yes! I totally forgot! So, that's why she looked so familiar." Gon and Killua exchanged dumb looks. They couldn't believe that the one who managed the battle on cruise could forget her own players. "So, is that why you are here? To rescue Kaoru? Why not let her family do the move?"

"Um," Gon tried to answer but Killua explained, " Well, we read on the article that Kaoru's older brother went looking for her but failed to do so."

"Oh, I see. That's very sweet of you." Reika said.

"Do you know anyone else in here?" Gon whispered.

"Well, I've only been here for 3 hours so let's see..." Reika said as she removed her arms away from the boys. She kept her voice low as she spoke. She glanced at the direction of a boy who seems to be the same age as Zushi. The left part of his face was covered with his olive green hair. Hew has dark blue eyes. His skin is as white as snow. He was wearing a yellow shirt and a tan jumper. He was holding a brown teddy bear on his left hand. "That boy is a sousa user. I saw him when I was on my way here. He was being bullied by a bunch of older kids. I was about to help him out when he used his nen on the other kids." Reika murmured.

"How about that?" Gon asked as he glanced at a burly man's direction. He has a hairy skin and he has black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and white jogging pants.

"Heh! Gon, you don't need to worry about that kind of guy. Men like that doesn't have brains, they usually use their mouth and their brawns which are both... useless." Killua whispered, holding his skateboard on his right arm.

"You got that right, Killua." Reika winked. "That man has the same nen as yours, Gon. He keeps blabbering how many men he have geaten which is pretty annoying. Thank goodness he was shut up by that skinny girl." Reika pointed at the direction where a dark skinny girl was standing. She had a silver hair braided and she had a gray sharp eyes. She was wearing a loose white plain shirt and a sleeveless red shirt inside. She had a tiny blue shorts and black boots for her bottom.

"What can she do?" Killua asked.

"Well," Reika stopped; their conversation was interrupted by another hunter entering the warehouse. Everyone inside the warehouse looked at the direction where the hunter walks in. Gon and Killua exchanged serious looks. Reika looked stunned.

_Who's this hunter? Well, you are about to find out on the upcoming chapter. XP_


	5. The Assigned Place

"Maybe it's a good thing Kurapika didn't come along." Gon whispered.

"Oh, great! A pain in the butt! Why does _he_ always show up?" Killua crossed his arms.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Reika asked, with her arms around her waist. "Do you know someone who's missing?"

"Now, now, that's not a nice welcome I was expecting to have." A voice replied in the darkness. All that can be heard is the flapping of the cards in the hunter's hands.

"Well?" Reika said, "I'm waiting."

"I'm just interested with the other hunters. My intention is not to help, for I would just like to have fun." The voice said happily.

"That's what I thought." Reika said. Gon noticed that veins were coming out of Reika's face. He and Killua moved back. It seems she was going to explode. "Well, I was wondering why you suddenly vanished as soon as we reached the island."

"Eh? Are you still mad about that?" the voice asked innocently.

"And why not? As soon as Gon and the others left the cruise, you left as well!" Reika exclaimed, "You were really obvious that you're just interested on what's going to happen to them."

"What if I am? There's nothing wrong with what I did, right?" the voice said.

"Of course there's something wrong! You signed a contract with me! And we agreed that – " Reika stopped, something just passed y her pretty face. As she touched her cheeks, it was bleeding. Gon and Killua ducked as it passed at their direction. It stopped when it hit a wall. "Oh, that." The voice said; it seems that he was quite bored with the way he had spoken. "I don't like to be an instructor and watch those lame fights."

"But you told me – "

"Actually," he said, ignoring Reika. "I wanted to be in the fight, which is more exciting." He moved closer to her and held her chin. He was about to hold her neck when she took her sword from her back and pointed it at him.

"Don't you go near me, Hysoka." Reika said.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid? Don't worry, I won't do anything drastic." Hysoka grinned as he moved away from her. He sat on one corner and tried to built a pyramid of cards. Reika fixed herself and placed her sword back at her scabbard. She glared at Hysoka for a moment and then, went back to where Gon and Killua were standing. After awhile, Hysoka was finished building a pyramid of cards. He turned to Gon and Killua and asked, "Where are your other friends?"

"Um..." Gon scratched his head, "W – We had a fight."

"Oh, that's new. I thought the four of you are a team." Hysoka frowned. "Ot's a shame he isn't around."

"If you're referring to Kurapika, don't count on it. He's not going to join here. He has his own ways." Killua said abruptly.

"Oh, that's alright. You two are here anyway. I'm sure this won't be boring." Hysoka made an evil grin. Gon trembled and held his fishing rod tight. Killua glared at him. Reika crossed her arms and ignored what Hysoka had said.

_What does he mean by that? _Gon asked himself with gritted teeth.

_Why does he always make fun of us? _Killua thought.

Their thoughts were distracted by someone walking in the midst of the warehouse. As that person whistled, the ground where every hunter was standing started to move. When it went downwards, it was pitch-black. Gon, Killua and Reika remained alert in case someone attacks them. The ground stopped moving and they all found themselves inside a mansion. They were able to see each other clearly than before.

"Hello, my name's Tamika." greeted a little girl. She had a red short hair with a ponytail on the left side of her head. She is wearing spectacles that are covering her light green cat-like eyes. She had a collar with yellow bell (just like a cat wears) and black cloak. "Welcome hunters," she continued, "Please log in before you go to your respective rooms."

"Respective rooms?" an old man repeated.

"Yes," Tamika said. "Tonight, you will all rest. Your assigned place to look for your friend, relative or lover or any other hunter you would find is in the computer inside your rooms. Now, please log in to that laptop and choose the number key that you want." She pointed at the laptop beside the stairs with a small box near it. The old man with a long, white hair moved forward together with a woman with her face covered with a large, white hat. She is wearing a white coat with a green scarf. She lets the old man choose a key while she logs in the laptop. When they were both finished logging in, they took the key and followed Tamika upstairs. Then, the boy with a teddy bear followed behind. He lets his teddy bear reach the laptop. It was placed on a high table. The teddy bear climbed the chair next to the table and it typed his name and hunter's license. Then, it picked up a key and went down to his owner. He waited for Tamika to return and sat on the stairs.

It was the skinny girl's turn. She placed her hand around her waist and read what is in the laptop. She scratched her eyes and then, she logged in. She took key 23 and was about to sat next to the boy when Tamika arrived. It was Gon, Killua and Reika's turn to log in. Gon and Killua exchanged looks before logging in.

"Er, Reika, are you sure you're going to log in with us?" Gon asked. Reika just nodded.

"Hello? You're a _girl_ and we're boys. We have to take different rooms." Killua said.

"No, we don't. I don't like to be alone. Come on, please. I will sleep on the couch if there's no room for me." Reika begged. She stared at Gon and Killua with her pink, teary-eyes. Gon looked at her with pity and then, turned to Killua. "Gon, please don't give me that kind of look."

"Come on, Killua. She's our friend."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want."

"Really? That's great!" Reika exclaimed, embracing both boys. She both gave them a kiss on the cheeks. Gon touched the part where she kissed him and Killua noticed his face was blushing. Gon ignored Killua's teasing look and turned to the laptop. They took key number 79 and waited for Tamika to arrive. When she arrived, the three of them followed her behind. They reached the 2nd floor and then, they passed three doors until they reached room 79. Before the three could enter their room, Tamika gave a few words. "If you need anything else, you can always go down the lobby and look for me, okay? Have a good night." And then, she went downstairs. Reika was the first to enter the room, followed by Gon and Killua. Reika hurriedly went to the bedroom and lied down. Gon and Killua were not that amazed with their room. Gon thinks Killua's home is much cooler than the mansion they're in. Then, Killua noticed that the computer is beside the bedroom door. It was already opened. He approached it and searched for their folder. Then, he finally found their folder. The filename was GKR, their first letters of their names.

"Hey, Gon, Reika! I've found our folder. Come on, let's read where we will start finding." Killua said, clicking the GKR folder. Inside it, it was the two locations: one for Reika and the other is for Gon and Killua. Reika and Gon went closer to where Killua sits.

"What?!" Reika said abruptly, "So, I'll be searching all by myself? That's unfair! I thought I will be joining you guys since we're in the same room."

"Well, we're looking for different persons." Killua pointed out.

"You've got a point." Reika sighed. "But you two should be careful."

"Why?" Gon asked.

"Huntson City is a notorious place. Many dangerous incidents have happened in there." Reika said with a worried look.

"Hah! You don't need to worry about us, Reika. We'll just be fine." Killua grinned.

"B – But – " Reika tried to say something but both boys seem to ignore her. Gon gave her a pat at the back and told her that everything will be fine. "Come on, Reika. Let's all rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Killua said as he lied down. Reika slowly entered the bedroom. There were four beds inside the room. Reika took the 4th bed, leaving the 3rd one empty. Gon was already fast asleep while Killua was checking his cell phone.

"It's not like you to be alone in this kind of thing." Reika said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Killua asked, turning his cell phone off.

"You completely know what I mean." Reika whispered.

"I'm not alone. I'm with Gon." Killua said, turning the opposite side.

"I know that, but the other two are not around. I thought you were friends." Reika said.

"Can we not talk about that?" Killua said, "Let's just sleep so that we have a lot of energy tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Reika sighed as she placed her two swords under her pillow. She braided her hair and then, she lied down. She looked at the two boys who were sleeping. She wondered why they didn't seem bothered to what will happen the following day. She touched her chest; her heart was beating fast without knowing why.

_Before you leave, can you please leave a comment? I would like to know if the story flows interestingly or what. A criticism or praise will do._


	6. 1 Huge Mistake, 1 Life's at stake

Leorio was counting his money on his way back to the hotel. When he finally reached their room, he was wondering where Gon, Killua and Kurapika's things could have gone. He checked the bedroom as well as the bathroom but they were nowhere insight. "Hey, that's odd. They could have at least told me they were going somewhere." Leorio scratched his head.

"Well, if we do tell you, are you going to come with us?" a familiar voice asked from behind. Leorio turned around and found Kurapika staring at him with his arms crossed. He gulped and said in reply, "It depends... Where are Gon and Killua?"

"They registered to the H.U.N.T. organization. They're probably searching for Kaoru by now." Kurapika explained.

"Why didn't you come along?" Leorio asked.

"Well, we had a fight and I tried to tell them – " Kurapika stopped.

"You didn't stop them?!" Leorio asked surprisingly.

"No," Kurapika said. "Killua doesn't want to listen to what I have to say. Besides, he can decide for himself."

"Yes, but – " Leorio stopped.

"So, are you coming or not?" Kurapika asked.

"I don't want to engage in a fight. You know that, do you?" Leorio pointed out.

"Yes, but you can use your profession to help." Kurapika grinned.

"Wakey! Wakey! Everyone! Time for breakfast! Please proceed to the dining area near the lobby. Arigatou!" the voice came from the speaker box; it was Tamika's voice. Gon and Killua fell on the ground as they heard Tamika's voice. Reika slowly sat down and scratched her sleepy eyes. She looked at the two boys lying on the ground. "What are you boys doing down there?"

"Tamika's voice surprised me, so I fell down." Gon laughed.

"Yeah, me too." Killua yawned.

"Why this early? We should at least decide the time for ourselves, right?" Reika said, stretching her arms. Gon and Killua nodded. They jumped back to their beds and sat down. Reika removed the ribbon from her hair and went to the bathroom. Gon turned to Killua with his sleepy eyes and said, "It's like we're in a military, waking up this early."

"Yeah," Killua said, "I wonder what's for breakfast. My stomach's growling. Can we go down now? I'm really hungry."

"Okay then." Gon said as he approached the bathroom. He knocked at the door and said, "Reika, we're going down now. See you at the dining area."

"I'm done. Let's go." Reika said abruptly, opening the door before her. She grabbed their hands and went down as fast as she could.

Their breakfast started with only Tamika speaking. She gave each of them a crossed-shaped pin wherein the organization's name is written. There is a small button on top of the organization's name. She told them that someone will come to help them out if they press the button. Most of the hunters felt irritated. They felt that they are being underestimated but Tamika replied calmly that the organization is just concerned with their safety.

As soon as their breakfast was finished, Gon, Killua and Reika went back to their rooms to pack up their things and take a bath. They were given half an hour to prepare. Then, all the hunters were asked to proceed to the lobby. It took every hunter 15 minutes before the time to assemble at the lobby. When they were finally complete, Tamika whistled. The ground moved upward and the ceiling opened. It was pitch-black once again and then, they were back at the dark warehouse. Before they part ways, Tamika gave them different instruments that will help them find the other hunters. Then, she bade them goodbye and good luck.

Gon and Killua accompanied Reika to the train station. They were about to leave her when all of the sudden, she embraced both of them. Killua seemed to like it but Gon felt Reika was being serious.

"What's the matter, Reika? Why are you acting strange all of the sudden?" Gon asked.

"N – Nothing really," Reika said, pushing the two boys gently. Gon wiped her tears and grinned. Reika grinned back. "You'd better take care of yourselves, okay?"

"Yeah, you too." Killua said.

"Just call us if you need any help." Gon said.

"Okay." Reika said as she waved at the two boys goodbye. Gon and Killua waited for her to ride the train. As soon as she hops in the train, they both left. They took a cab to reach Huntson City. It took them an hour to reach the city. Gon took out the mini map Tamika gave them. Huntson City looked gloomy and scary. Few parts of the city had light. Killua took out a small bottle containing powder. He looked inside it, wondering what it could do to help them.

"You'd better read the instructions for us to find out what it does." Gon said, looking at the bottle.

"Well, it says here that we should take a pinch and scatter it to any place. And then, when a blue spot appears, it means a hunter have been to that place. It detects whoever used nen." Killua said. "Here, have some." Killua threw a small empty bag at Gon and then, he threw the small bottle as well.

Gon poured half of the powder in the small bag. Then, he threw the bottle back to Killua. "What do you think? Do we need to split up or what?" Gon asked.

"I think we should. This city is too big." Killua said. "We'll meet back here by 7 p.m." He paused to look for a landmark. Then, he pointed at a diner on the other side of the street. "There! Will that be a fine meeting place?"

"And Gon," Killua looked at his friend before they split ways. "If you're not here by 7..." he murmured something after that. Gon just gave him a smile and waved goodbye. Killua rode his skateboard and went to the opposite side. He recalled what he read on the article: Kaoru was last seen on Huntson City and if he and Gon can find other hunters that went missing, it will be a huge reward. He was about to turn right on the first block when he felt uneasy. He touched his stomach, _That's weird. I did eat breakfast, but not that many. Why does it hurt?_ Suddenly, he felt his head was spinning. He was about to faint when he noticed a familiar feet coming towards him. "G... Gon..."

Gon turned his back, feeling someone had just called him. "Eh? That's weird. I thought I just heard Killua's voice." He scratched his head and moved on. He turned to every small corner of the city to see any clue of Kaoru or her brother. He took a pinch from a small bag and threw it to every corner he had been thru. There were no signs until he reached the dark corner of an abandoned building. He noticed there was a blue spot that appeared. He came closer to it; there were dried blood stains on the wall. Whoever the hunter was, it seems that the hunter fought back. Suddenly, small Kurai spears came towards Gon's direction. Gon did not notice the first one coming and it hit his left shoulder. Then, he was able to avoid the other spears that came out of nowhere.

"Who goes there?" Gon shouted at the dark corner. No one responded. He removed the spear that hit his shoulder and threw it on the ground. He held his fishing rod tight and used Gyou in the darkness; however, he could not see a thing. _Darn it! Where is it coming from?_ Gon turned around, trying to see where the spears could have come from. Then, he felt his legs go weak and his head was spinning. He did not why he was feeling weak all of the sudden. He remained standing still, fighting whatever was causing his dizziness. He could not see clearly, his vision was becoming blurred and doubled.

Then, a shadow ran past him. He received a couple of punches from the unknown enemy and he spitted blood. The enemy was faster than Killua. He could not catch up. Then, his opponent started throwing another set of spears. This time, Gon used his Kou on the ground to block the spears. Then, he caught one of the Kurai spears by the hand and thrust it on his right arm. "This could be the only way to prevent myself from fainting." Gon said as he flinched. "But what could cause me from fainting – "

He suddenly remembered what they ate during breakfast. The picture of Killua fainting suddenly entered his mind. Gon's mind was racing; he was coming back to his senses.

"N – No – Killua and Reika – could be in danger as well – " Gon murmured, holding his fishing rod tight.

"Don't you think you should worry about your condition?" a voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere. Gon turned around and found a tall, skinny boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing an all-white garment: white trench coat, white shirt and pants, white boots. He was holding 8 Kurai spears on both of his hands. Gon felt he had seen him before. Suddenly, something struck him: he remembered the picture beside Kaoru. The man standing in front of him is Kaoru's older brother.

Kurapika, Haji, Leorio, Lina and the other hunters that they have recruited were on their way to the H.U.N.T.'s organization when Kurapika felt uneasy. He stopped following Haji and the others. He looked at his fists and murmured, "Gon... Killua... if anything happens to both of you..."

"...I won't forgive myself..." Killua said as he opened his eyes. He is bind in chains and tied upside down. He is in a large, empty room. He was wondering how he got there. "Maybe it's a good thing Gon and I went separate ways. I just hope he's fine."

_The story just keeps getting longer and longer. lol... XP hope you keep reading the rest of the story until it ends._


	7. We finally found you!

"You guys go on without me." Kurapika said, turning his back to Leorio and the rest of the hunters.

Leorio came to a halt and said, "What's the matter, Kurapika?"

"I had a bad feeling that something must've happened to them." he said, without facing Leorio. Lina came running towards him, holding his arms. Kurapika did not look at her eyes either.

"Look, we're all here to help each other out. Don't be stubborn." Lina said.

"She's right. What do you have in mind?" Haji asked.

"I'll go find Gon and Killua while you guys attack the headquarters." Kurapika said, finally turning around to face the rest of the group.

"I'll go with you." Lina said.

"Me, too," Leorio said.

"No, I'll go alone. It will be too dangerous." Kurapika said.

Lina frowned as she heard this. She was expecting Kurapika would reply something like that. "I can take care of myself." Lina promised and then, she turned to Leorio, waiting for him to say the same thing. Kurapika also looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Leorio gulped. "I – I – can – h – help out a bit – " Kurapika held his head and shook it. "Oh, alright. You two can come along." Kurapika sighed and then, he turned around to Haji and the others. "You do the rest. Once we're able to rescue our friends, we'll take the others down."

"Okay," Haji gave an okay sign to him. "Take care of yourselves. I hope to see you guys again when this is over."

"Of course, we'll see each other again!" Leorio exclaimed.

"And by the way," Haji said, before Kurapika walks away. "Arigatou, tomodachi." Kurapika shrugged and kept on walking. Lina and Leorio waved goodbye to Haji and the other hunters. Kurapika dialed Killua's number. It rang for 5 times and then, a familiar voice answered, "Hey, this is Killua. I'm probably out right now or I'm busy doing an important thing, so please leave the message after the beep." Kurapika did not leave any message and ends the call. Killua's phone stopped ringing. Killua looked at his pocket and then, at the person standing in front of him. "Well? Aren't you going to put me down? Someone's calling me."

The girl did not respond, instead, she just stared at him. "Well, that's very unusual of you." Killua continued, closing his eyes. "I didn't expect that I will get this kind of greeting for you. You see, Gon and I have been looking all over for you and here you are, just watching me tied upside down."

"Will you keep your mouth shut?" a voice responded. It was not the girl's voice, it was somebody else. The girl hit him hard on the face which removed his tooth. He spitted the tooth to the light bulb and it broke into pieces. As soon as the light went out, he took the opportunity to remove the chains bind around him. Then, he came closer to Kaoru and said, "Kaoru, what's got into you?"

The boy's voice echoed with laughter. "Isn't this fun? I get to witness your death tonight, young assassin."

_Who is that? _Killua thought and then, he used Gyou in the darkness. He saw Kaoru coming towards him and he was just in time to dodge her. He noticed that the aura around Kaoru's body was different. _I know what's going on here. Someone's controlling her and whoever that is; it's definitely a sousa nen user._ Killua thought as he keeps dodging Kaoru's attack. Then, Kaoru threw a bunch of Kurai spears at him. He stepped on his skateboard and used it to block the spears. "Whew! That was close!" Killua said, looking down at his skateboard, "Oh, great! Now look at what you did to my new skateboard!"

"What's taking you so long? Finish her off." The voice laughed. Killua turned around; he can't sense that the one who has been controlling Kaoru is just around the corner. _Darn it! I have to do something before Kaoru makes another move_.

Kaoru came running towards him when he vanished from her sight. He appeared at her back and hit her nape. Kaoru dropped the dagger that she was holding and fell down. Killua caught her just in time and carried her at his back. He ran as fast as he could, following where his killer instincts are taking him. As soon as he got out of the building he's in, he turned around and found a few people walking around the city. Although there were a few people, it was hard to find the hinter who was controlling Kaoru. Then, Killua noticed a familiar person at the crowd. He chased that person with Kaoru on his back. It was not difficult for him; he was able to pass thru several people with great speed. When the boy noticed he was being chased, he suddenly ran as fast as he can. To his dismay, Killua was faster than him. He was in front of him before he could escape.

"What are you doing here?! Are your friends with you as well?" Killua asked seriously. His eyes became merciless and his nails suddenly became long and sharp. Before he could even move, Killua was able to wound him. The boy was hit right at his stomach. Killua was about to make another attack when the boy quickly vanished from his sight.

_What the heck?! Where did he go? _Killua thought, with his right hand dripping with blood. Suddenly, people around him started to block his way. "Hey, get out of the way! I don't want to hurt all of you!" Killua said abruptly, but the people did not budge. They stayed put until the boy was nowhere insight. Then, Killua's phone rang once again. He looked at the name of the person calling; it was Kurapika. He ignores the call and puts his phone back to his pocket and moved on. He felt someone else is watching his every move, but he pretended that he did not feel anything at all.

Kurapika hangs up and then, he used Killua's number to find where he and Gon are. It took him 5 minutes to locate where Killua was. He turned to Leorio and Lina, "They're at Huntson City. We have to take a train to get there."

"But Kurapika," Lina said, "It will take us half a day before we could get there."

"I know." Kurapika said quietly. "But we have no choice. Something might have happened to them. We're not sure if they're doing fine."

"Why didn't he answer your call?" Leorio asked.

"I don't really know." Kurapika said as he puts his cell phone back to his pocket. "He's probably in the middle of something important."

Gon stood up slowly. He was able to defend himself but he could not attack Kyosuke. He is attacking continuously. He holds 2 sickles in his hands. As soon as he throws it, it multiplies and attacks towards Gon on every side. Gon keeps using his fishing rod to block the sickles every time Kyosuke attacks. All of the sudden, his cell phone rang, someone was calling. He was about to answer it when Kyosuke threw his sickle to where Gon was holding it. Gon evaded the sickle which made his cell phone fall down the ground. He caught it just in time before it even reaches the ground.

"Hello? Oh, it's you. I'm really having a hard time right now." Gon laughed a bit as he avoided the sickle coming towards the direction where he was standing.

"So, do you need a hand?" the voice said on the other line.

"No," Gon paused. He swung his fishing rod and caught one sickle. The other sickles vanished. There were 5 remaining, one of them is the real sickle. Gon hit the ground with his fist to block the sickles. As soon as the sickle stuck on the ground he put his phone back to his ears. "I can't take care of this myself."

"Oh, really? Alright then. Promise me you'll call me back once you're finished." The voice said.

"Sure, I promise." Gon hangs up and ends the fight. He ran as fast as he could and hit Kyosuke hard on the stomach. With Gon's punch, he flew away and passed thru several walls. Gon followed him to check if he's still conscious. To his relief, he fainted. Kyosuke's face was covered with blood. Gon sat next to him and sighed. He picked his phone and dialed a number. It rang. Killua's voice spoke on the other line. "That was fast."

"I have to finish it – he's a tough one – " Gon panted.

"Gon, I'm coming. Just keep talking and stay awake, okay?" Killua said, but it was too late. The phone slipped thru Gon's hands. He fainted as well. It was a tough fight for him. His body was covered with wounds.

"Gon?! GON?! GON?!"

_

* * *

_

_Okay, the chapter ends here. lol. Sorry if it took a long time. Please do leave a review..._


	8. The HUNT's HQ

_Oh, well. Here goes another chapter and still I get a few reviews (thanks to __**hurhur **__& **Fredryk**). Well, at least someone likes my story. Please do leave a review. I want to know what you think of my story. Sheesh. I enjoy creating a story and I think few readers appreciate it. Anyway, let's get on with the story..._

* * *

"This city seems huge." Leorio said as he, Kurapika and Lina went down the train station.

"And scary..." Lina added. Kurapika did not make any comment and kept on walking. It was already morning when they arrived at Huntson City. Kurapika did not speak to either of them while they were on the train. He keeps his eyes fixed on a book or on the window.

"Kurapika, omachi kudasai!" Lina said, running after Kurapika.

Kurapika looked at his cell phone and then, at the direction to where he is heading. Leorio and Lina followed him behind, without even saying a word. He came to a halt to an abandoned building. They entered the building and searched for clues. All they saw was a broken chain and a skateboard with daggers on it. "This is Killua's skateboard." Kurapika murmured.

"I wonder where he is at the moment." Leorio thought out aloud.

Lina looked at Kurapika with pity. She can sense that Kurapika's voice was turning cold and angry. She came closer to him and said, "We should get going." Kurapika's eyes and Lina's eyes met for awhile and then, Kurapika looked away and stood up. He dialed Gon's number. It rang for 5 times and then, Gon answered, "Gon, here. You might like to leave a message if it's important or you can try and call me again later." After that, a long beep can be heard on Gon's phone. Kurapika hangs up and used the time to locate Gon. After 5 minutes of waiting, he received a message, telling him where Gon is. He quickly called Haji. "It's me. We're too late. They're not here anymore."

"Then, where are they?" Haji asked on the other line.

"They're back at H.U.N.T.'s Headquaters." Kurapika said simply.

"That was fast. Anyway, we're almost near Xenos. You'd better hurry and catch up." Haji said.

"Yes," Kurapika said, "But before that, we need to take care of some pest." He hangs up and used his chains to catch whoever was spying on them. Lina was able to follow the spy. "You guys go ahead. I'd catch up as soon as I'm done chasing this one."

"Take care – " Leorio said. Lina only waved her hand and vanished from her sight.

"Let's go." Kurapika said, without even worrying on Lina.

"Aren't we going to help her out?" Leorio asked as he keeps paced with him.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Kurapika retorted. "If we help her out we can't help Gon and Killua!"

* * *

"Stop it! We're not enemies! We're allies!" Gon exclaimed as he opened his eyes. It was only a nightmare. The fight was over. He was back in the room of the mansion. He turned around and saw Killua staring at him. Kaoru and Kyosuke are lying on the other beds.

"So, you're finally awake." Killua grinned, jumping at Gon's bed. He pats Gon's head and laughed. "You're even fighting in your dream."

"How long I have been sleeping?" Gon asked, looking at his wounds. It was already bandaged.

"Well, you've been sleeping for 24 hours now." Killua recalled.

"By the way, where's Reika? Didn't she arrive yet?" Gon asked.

"Uh, aren't you hungry? You had a long fight. Come on, let's eat." Killua said, pulling him out of the bed. As soon as Gon was able to stand up, Killua pushed him thru the door. Gon gave him a weird look. He came to a halt before they could even reach the door. "You haven't answered my question, Killua. I won't eat until I found out where Reika is. I don't have her number so I can't determine if she's alright or what."

Killua suddenly looked serious. He didn't look at Gon's eyes. "S – She's – g – gone – " he said quietly. Gon's eyes widened. He could not believe his ears. He held Killua's shoulders and shook him, "Tell me! You're just kidding, right?"

"No," Killua said, turning his back at Gon. "I saw it. As soon as Tamika brought us back here, 2 dead bodies arrived as well. It was her grandfather and Reika, herself. It looks like she fought until the end."

"But – that's – im – impossible – she's not – that weak – " Gon stopped, the lights suddenly went out. Killua's phone rang for three times. They heard running footsteps upstairs and outside their room. Then, someone knocked at their room. Gon and Killua looked at each other. Killua hid behind the door as Gon opens it. A girl hurriedly went inside their room and closed it. "What's happening?" Gon asked.

"W – We – We're under attack – " Tamika panted, "The 2 of you should leave – the rest of the organization will take care of this – "

"By whom?" Gon asked.

"We don't really know." Tamika said, "Come on, there's an exit around here somewhere." She was about to walk toward the bathroom when she felt something sharp pointing at her nape. Killua quickly held her shoulders and keeps his hand close to her neck. "You're not going anywhere."

"Killua, what are you doing? Let me go." Tamika said as she struggled.

"Tell me reason you're exterminating all the hunters." Killua said seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tamika said. Gon hit the floor so hard to show his anger. "YOU KILLED OUR FRIEND, REIKA. HOW MANY HUNTERS HAVE YOU KILLED ALREADY?!"

"DON'T LIE TO US! THE SLEEPING POWDER IN OUR FOOD DURING BREAKFAST; CAMERAS EVERYWHERE, WATCHING OUR EVERY MOVE; THE PIN IS ACTUALLY A LOCATOR; THE HUNTERS WE'RE LOOKING FOR ARE THE ONES WHO WILL END OUR LIVES. DON'T YOU THINK WE'VE NOTICED ALL THAT? YOU MAY HAVE FOOLED THE OTHERS..." Killua exclaimed.

"But you can never fool us..." Gon continued.

* * *

_Is Tamika really hiding something? Or is she one of the victims of the organization? (",) I just love to end the chapter with suspense! X.x_


	9. Caught in a web

Tamika looked from Killua to Gon. She closed her eyes and laughed. "I see the reason you two registered in this organization. I can't believe we'd be trapped by our own prisoners."

"Well? Aren't you going to answer our – " Killua stopped, the door suddenly opened. Someone was standing in front of it. Then, a familiar voice spoke, "Gon! Killua! I'm so glad you're alright."

Tamika took the chance to escape. She stepped on Killua's foot so hard and fled. Leorio embraced the two boys. Killua pushed him away. "Darn it! You shouldn't have done that! Now, she got away!" Killua exclaimed. He quickly followed where Tamika vanished.

"Hey – Killua!" Leorio yelled, but it's too late. Killua was out of their sight. Leorio helped Gon carry Kaoru and Kyosuke. "Kurapika told me to find you guys." Leorio murmured as they hurriedly went out of the mansion.

"Oh, yeah," Gon remembered. "Where is Kurapika?"

"He's at the basement, rescuing the other hunters." Leorio grinned.

* * *

Kurapika, Haji and the two other hunters have reached the basement, where the hunters were locked up. Kurapika used his dowsing chain to destroy the doors. Haji just passed by each room and the locks automatically opened. Toujima used his raining aura to open the doors. Rhon aimed his aura bullets to the door knobs. The four of them were expecting for someone to come out of the rooms. As they enter each room, they found out that some hunters were wounded, close to death and worst of all, dead.

"Carry as many as you can." Haji told Rhon, Kurapika and Toujima. Haji went inside the first room to his right. He saw a burly man with black hair and brown eyes. He was embracing a little girl who had the same color of hair and eyes. But then, Rhon and Toujima did not budge; familiar faces surprised them. They exchanged looks; the boys in the same room belong to a group they have fought on the cruise. Kurapika closed his fists very tight. _It's happening again..._ he thought, looking at the other rooms to check if someone else is alive. The thought of losing his tribe entered his mind. The place where he was standing transformed into his home; everything was burnt and everyone was dead. His eyes were turning red once again; his fists were bleeding badly.

"I – I – know – you – " a weak, girly voice said. Kurapika came back to his senses. His destroyed home vanished and a dark basement with plenty of rooms appeared before him. He turned his head sideward and saw a familiar girl lying on the ground. She was covered with bruises and her long, pink hair was untidy. Kurapika's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. "N – Neon?!" Kurapika's voice cracked as he came closer to Neon. Kurapika carried her in his arms instead of asking her questions. Toujima and Rhon went to other rooms to check if someone else is alive.

"Hey, look, someone's alive in here!" Rhon said as he entered a room. Toujima followed behind.

"Hey, that's – " Toujima could not say the name. The girl's body was covered with blood. Her kimono was ripped apart and it was as red as her long hair. Rhon took off his white and black cloak and placed it around the girl's body. He carried her at his back and looked at the other rooms along with Toujima. Kurapika looked at the girl at Rhon's back. He did not recognize her at first, but as he stared at her bloody face, he was astonished to see Reika like that. Toujima looked at the next room and found two hunters wounded. It was a little boy and a lady. The boy was holding a teddy bear in his left hand while he was holding the lady's hand on the other. The little boy had a few bruises but the lady seems to be in a bad condition. Toujima carried the boy in his arms and the lady at his back. Haji, Kurapika, Rhon and Toujima were about to leave when the ceiling fell down, blocking their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Machi asked, coming out of the darkness.

"Do you really think we'd let you go that easily?" Kurotopi laughed.

Kurapika and the others remained still and alert. They were waiting for someone to do the move. Kurapika's eyes turned red; Neon could feel his anger. "Kurapika... What's the... matter?"

Toujima and Rhon did not need any signal. They only exchanged looks for awhile and then, they vanished. Machi and Kurotopi also disappeared from Haji and Kurapika's sight. Kurapika noticed that the wall started to crumble into pieces. Either of the two members of the Shiro Hokage Team is doing it. Haji and Kurapika knew they were just buying some time. It will be difficult to fight the 2 members of spiders when Rhon and Toujima were carrying someone else at their backs. Kurapika and Haji ran upstairs. Before Kurapika could run further, he felt something was pointing at his back. Haji turned around but Kurapika insisted for him to move on. He puts Neon down.

"Please, take care of yourself..." Neon murmured.

Kurapika did not respond. He felt it was a spear that was pointing at his back. "I was not expecting to face you like this," Kurapika said without turning his back. His opponent did not say anything. He closed his eyes and quickly faced his opponent. He used his dowsing chain to wrap the spear and took it from his enemy. "Lina..."

She swung her other spear like a baton and then, she attacks. Kurapika dodges it and finds a way to knock her down. She did not seem herself at the moment. Kurapika was about to tie her up with his chain when she vanished in front of him. She appeared at his back and swung her spear. It almost hit him but good thing he was able to evade it. His clothes were ripped off by the slash of the spear. Instead of using the chains to bind her, he used it to make her stumble. As she fell on her knees, she accidentally releases the spear. Kurapika took the opportunity to tie her up with his chain.

"Come out and stop lurking. I know you're in here somewhere." Kurapika said.

"Well, we're not exactly expecting we'd bumped into you." the voice replied. "But then again, I would enjoy watching you as your comrades finish the dirty work for me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Haji, Toujima and Rhon were on their way upstairs when 3 silhouettes blocked their ways. They put the hunters that they were carrying to the nearest room and locked it. They know that the basement will become a battlefield. Their other comrades were upstairs, saving the other hunters who were in danger.

Killua caught Tamika before she could even warn the others. Gon and Leorio had left the mansion. They placed Kyosuke and Kaoru in their runaway vehicle. Gon went back to the mansion to make sure if Killua, Kurapika and the other hunters were doing just fine. Leorio tried to stop him but his words did not reach Gon.

Gon scampered back to the mansion. On his way, he can feel his heart was pounding fast. _Please be fine, Killua... Kurapika..._

_

* * *

Okay... did anyone leave a review? At least, another one? (sighs) I guess this is all I could get for making the story much longer, is it? Maybe the other readers got bored or tired of its looong chapters and stuff... well, thanks for reading anyway. (sniff...) this is not the last chapter alright? But the end will come soon._


	10. Hunters' fight,spiders flight

Tamika was feeling weak and helpless. Killua had her cornered. "Aren't you going to answer me? You're dying slowly."

"Everything you said about the organization is correct – ugh – " Tamika flinched, her left arm was hurt. "I just don't know how you found out about it. I mean, everything seems to flow well, until you guys came around."

"Oho! That's easy!" Killua said, "We have someone to back us up. You see, our fight was just a part of the trap."

"You mean – that blind boy, your intelligent friend and the doctor?" Tamika asked as she leans at the wall. Her eyes were covered with blood, she had difficulty seeing.

"Yes," Killua grinned. "You were there when it happened; remember at the computer shop and at the beach? You were there, the lady with a short, black, curly hair. We know from the beginning you'll be watching our every move. Now, tell me... who controlled Kaoru and Kyosuke? Is it you or is it one of your comrades?"

Tamika fell on her knees; her glasses fell on the ground. "So, you did notice that the lady form was just an illusion after all. Why would I tell you who controlled your friends? I know you will kill me after I tell it to you."

"Hmm... well, whether you tell me or not, I will kill you anyway." Killua said with his cold eyes staring at hers. Tamika shivered as she looked at the eyes of an assassin. She suddenly looked pale and she felt she cannot move any part of her body. She tried to move her mouth the words did not come out. "Go on, I know you want to tell me something, spit it out."

"One of the Phantom Brigade... a sousa nen user... the intelligent one..." Tamika murmured but Killua heard it clearly. He recalled the time when he and Gon were captured by the Geneiryodan. He can't remember who looked intelligent among them.

"Okay, I don't really know who you're referring to. Anyway, I'm sure I'll find out later on." Killua paused a bit and then continued, "By the way, Gon and I noticed that the illusion you made at the computer shop was a fool. She reads the newspaper upside down." Killua laughed as he remembered. Suddenly, Tamika threw the cloak that she was wearing at Killua and attacks. Killua ripped it off as soon as it touches his body. To his surprise, Tamika was already at his back. She was about to punch him when a shadow came past Killua and knocked her off. Her head was hit hard on the wall and then, she lost consciousness.

"What are you doing here? You should've left the mansion awhile ago." Killua grinned.

"Heh! Is that a way to thank someone who just saved your life?" the boy asked as he turned around to face Killua. "Come on, let's go and find Kurapika..."

"Ehi, you think you've won already?" the voice echoed. Kurapika turned around; his opponent is hiding somewhere in the dark. Then, Neon stands up slowly.

"What are you doing? Stay there – " Kurapika stopped, Neon was picking up Lina's spear. "I see; now you're controlling Neon?!"

Neon vanished from Kurapika's sight and appeared at his back. As soon as he turns around, another spear comes out of nowhere and wounded his back. He ran away from Neon, dragging Lina as well. The attack probably came from the person hiding in the dark. Kurapika created a lot of aura in his eyes and looked at the dark, but it was no use. The person hiding seems to be using Zetsu. Kurapika took his chains back and vanished from Neon's sight. His eyes turned red as he ran in the darkness. He used his chain jail to catch him. Then, he felt he caught someone with it because his chains were moving – meaning that the person is struggling. As he pulled him out of the darkness, a young man appeared in front of him; it was Shalnark. Kurapika tightened the chain around him; he knew from the very beginning that the spiders were behind the organization. Shalnark was dropped the cell phone that he was holding and smiled at Kurapika.

"So, is this another idea of spiders?" Kurapika raised his voice.

"Why would I tell you? Or isn't it obvious already?" Shalnark laughed. "Besides, you should look behind you or they'll finish you off." Kurapika did not need telling; he evaded the attacks of Neon and Lina with his back turned. He threw Shalnark to the two girls which knocked them out. Shalnark felt a little dizzy. And then, Kurapika pulled him back and gave him continuous punches. _He's already caught. Why can he still control them? What is he using? His eyes? His hands? _Kurapika thought deeply as he punches him hard on the face.

"Do you really think... you could... bring me down... that fast?" Shalnark spat some blood. Kurapika felt that Neon and Lina were standing up slowly. It seems that they were not unconscious awhile ago. They picked up the spears and disappeared. Kurapika waited for them to attack. As expected, they appeared at opposite sides; one at his front and the other at his back. He released Shalnark as soon as the two girls were close enough to bring him down. It happened too fast; the spears passed thru his body. Kurapika watched him fall down.

"I already did..." Kurapika said calmly; his eyes turned back to its original color.

"That's what you think." The same voice spoke. Kurapika turned around and saw the real Shalnark standing a few feet away from him, holding a cell phone. Kurapika looked at the Shalnark he attacked; it was not him, it was another hunter. "It's an illusion. Didn't you notice?"

Kurapika was about to attack him when the wall beside the stairs broke into pieces, someone fell down. Shalnark took the opportunity to make his escape. Kurapika carried the two girls in his arms and hurriedly looked at the place where the person fell down and then at the person standing near the stairs; he saw a familiar, annoying-looking face.

"I'm sorry but I guess I need to go now. I had fun toying with you. See you – oh, I forgot. I won't be seeing you around. Sayonara!" Hysoka's voice echoed with laughter as he vanished in Kurapika's sight. Kurapika puts down the two girls and came closer to his blind friend. He seems to be in a bad condition. He could not move his whole body.

"Haji, come on. I'll carry you – " Kurapika stopped, Haji was shaking his head.

"No – you should go – you can leave me – " Haji said.

"I can't leave you –"

"Kurapika!!"

It was Gon and Killua. "Thank goodness we found you!" Gon exclaimed.

"We don't have time to talk. The mansion's falling into pieces, we have to get out." Killua reminded.

"Could you carry Lina and Haji for me?" Kurapika asked.

"Of course." Gon said, carrying Haji on his back. Killua took Lina and lead the way. Gon and Kurapika followed behind. They reached their runaway vehicle on time before the whole mansion collapses. The rest of the hunters stood beside them, watching the whole mansion vanish. The bright moon shines over them, the fight is over. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio's group did not exactly won for the Phantom Brigade has fled, leaving hundreds of hunters dead. Kurapika looked at the destroyed mansion and then to his friends, somehow, he felt glad he was able to save other hunters from perishing.

_

* * *

Hey, don't think this is the last chapter because it's not. Anyway, I would like to thank my readers in advance for reading and leaving a comment._


	11. Past, Unforgotten

It was past midnight when the hunters' vehicles move out of Huntson City. There was a moment of silence in the van that they (Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio) were in. Leorio was driving the van followed by the others. Haji, Reika and her dead grandfather were lying at the back, together with Gon and Killua. Gon was covering Reika's wounds while she was unconscious. He felt glad that she was really alive. He remembered the time before they separate ways, she doesn't seem herself. She seems terrified to what will happen to them that she didn't know that something bad will happen to her.

"If Reika's alive, then what did you saw?" Gon asked as he cleans Reika's bloody face with a cloth. Killua was covering Haji's wounds but Haji does not want to. He keeps pushing him away whenever he touches the affected areas.

Killua turned to him and said, "It was just a fake corpse created by one of the spiders. Tamika told me so – hey, cut it out! I'm trying to help you, so stop struggling!"

Kurapika turned around and said, "Haji, if you don't let Killua heal your wounds the bleeding won't stop."

"You don't need to heal me – I can heal myself." Haji said with difficulty.

"If you really can, you should've done it awhile ago." Killua said, raising his eyebrows.

"You – caught – me – there." Haji bated; it seems he only had a short time to live. He cannot move his body freely. "I want to – thank you, Kurapika – you and your friends did a good job – rescuing all those hunters – before they die."

"Stop talking – you need to rest." Kurapika said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Haji said as his arms slowly fell down, his eyes slowly closed as well. He had stopped breathing. Killua did not say anything; instead he covered him with a huge cloth.

"Sayonara, Haji..." Kurapika murmured.

It was already 6o'clock in the morning when they got out of city. Most of the hunters were already feeling well. The members of the Shiro Hokage Team and Kyosuke bid Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio goodbye. Kaoru kissed Killua on the cheeks while Kyosuke, Rhon and Toujima bowed down in front of them as a sign of gratitude. Then, they all vanished.

The next one to thank them was the 2 dark skinny girls (Reika introduced the other one to Gon and Killua when they arrived at the empty, dark warehouse.); they were twins after all. Then, the little boy with a teddy bear in his arms and the lady next to him waved goodbye. Gon gave a nod and Killua gave a grin. And then, it was the burly man's turn to thank the one who saved them. He was with a spectacled boy; they were both looking for Haji. Kurapika pointed inside the van. Haji was lying on the back seat, the dried blood was gone and it's as if nothing happened to him. Kurapika looked at Killua and Killua grinned. "I did it. The poor guy's covered with blood so I –"

"You don't need to explain. I get it." Kurapika said.

The burly man cried like a child while the spectacled boy prayed for Haji. As soon as he was done praying, he hit the burly man so hard on the face that he flew away. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio exchanged weird looks. The spectacled boy spoke, "I'm sorry for the way my older brother acts and thank you for saving our lives. Ja-ne!" He fixed his glasses and followed where his brother landed.

"Whoa! I thought I've seen someone fly like that somewhere before." Killua grinned, looking at Leorio's direction. Gon and Kurapika laughed. Veins started to appear on Leorio's head.

"Grr – Killua, don't start it –" Leorio said, coming after Killua.

"Heh! Don't start what? Do you mean when you bumped into that girl? She caught you staring at her chest – mmfff – hahah –" Killua laughed so hard that he was slowing down.

Gon and Kurapika watch the two chasing around. Gon went inside the van to check on Reika. Suddenly, two voices called Kurapika's attention; it was Neon's and Lina's voice. Kurapika turned around and smiled.

"I would like to thank you for saving my friend's life and my life as well." Neon grinned, pointing at the girl about her age. "I don't know how to repay you." She came closer to him and held his face. She kissed him on the cheeks. Kurapika felt like burning up as Neon waved goodbye. Several bodyguards appeared out of nowhere and took her home along with her friend. Lina looked at Neon to Kurapika, somehow she felt envious.

"Your face looks red." Lina teased, meeting Kurapika's eyes. Kurapika quickly looks away and did not say anything. "Anyway, thanks for your help. You've helped me twice and I was not able to repay you with anything. It's embarrassing."

"Maybe some other time," Kurapika said, without looking at her. Lina moved in front of him and grinned. She touched his serious face and said, "Yes, maybe next time. For now, I guess its goodbye..."

Kurapika nodded, watching Lina walked away. As soon as she left, he murmured, "Sayonara... Lina..."

Then, Gon comes out of the van and grabbed Kurapika's arms. "Reika! It's Reika! Reika's alright!"

"You don't need to shout, Gon." Reika said as she came out of the van. She embraced Gon so tight. "Arigatou, Gon." Gon gave her a pat in the back and grinned. He turned to Kurpaika, who was grinning as well.

"HEY!" Killua yelled. "Gon, Kurapika, Reika, let's grab some food to eat. It's Leorio's treat!" Killua vanished from Leorio's sight and appeared at his back. "Bleh! You can't catch me!"

"Come on, I'll race you to the nearest shokudo." Killua said, running as fast as he could. Leorio stopped running and came back to the van, Kurapika rode as well. Gon and Reika followed Killua as they scampered to the next city.

_Finally, it's over. lol That is, if no one would like for another continuation. XP so what do you think of the whole story? Is it long and boring? Is it suspense and thrilling? Eh? Okay, you are the judge... thanks for all my readers... D_


End file.
